woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Feats
Leadership Players may take the Leadership feat if they qualify it, with the following stipulations: * Instead of the normal leadership rules, you may take an animal companion instead of a cohort, if you do not already have one. This functions as a Druid's animal companion, except that the companion does not gain the Share Spells special ability. Your effective Druid level for the companion is your total level -3, although the Boon Companion feat can increase this. If you take this option, you do not get a normal cohort, followers, or a base of operations. * The leader is required to have a base of operations, whether this is a mansion, a ranch, a library, a trading company, or any other type of location. Followers stay at this location to run it. The base can be made profitable by having the followers take an appropriate profession and make checks on it. * Cohorts cannot take Leadership. They can be of any race or class (or archetype), except that they cannot be a class with an animal companion, mount, or eidolon (although they can have a familiar). If they're a class that has a companion optionally, they must opt out. Their base stats before other modifiers are as follows: 15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 8. The leader can assign these as seems appropriate. Once the leader chooses race, stats, and class, the character is otherwise built by the GM with any specified theme or requests. The cohort is still played by the leader as an individual character, and acts off its own initiative. Cohorts do not have traits or hero points. Optionally, a cohort can instead stay at the base, granting it various bonuses (see below). * Followers do not have weapon or armor proficiency and cannot use magic items. They also do not have traits, feats, or hero points. The leader does not get to choose their individual abilities except as noted below. They are unsuitable for combat and cannot use Aid Other. Using followers for anything but background should be avoided if possible. They can be used to keep an eye on strongholds or bases, or to keep tabs on local information and details without employing their stats. If for some reason they're needed, followers have the following qualities: Followers can be of any race. Race modifiers and abilities are added to the above scores. The follower's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all skills taken individually) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Swim (Str), and Survival (Wis). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. The leader may specify which skills the followers have ranks in. All followers of all levels have ranks in the same skills; individual followers cannot have different skills. A group of followers, no matter how large, cannot perform a skill check more than once for an individual task or attempt; five followers cannot all perform a knowledge check to see if they know something. The roll represents the capability or knowledge of the group as a whole. For groups of followers, a +1 bonus applies for every 10 followers present. This bonus only applies to the following skills: Appraise, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (all), Linguistics, Perception, Profession (most, such as farmer, fisherman, merchant, sailor, etc), and Sense Motive. If a group of ten or more followers is making a skill check and is made up of more than one race, only one race's modifiers can apply at a time. If the individuals presents are different levels, use the highest bonus. If the leader so chooses, the cohort can instead stay at the base instead of traveling. All skill checks performed by followers instead use the cohort's ranks, ability modifiers, and bonuses (if higher). The bonus for groups of followers apply on top of this. Additionally, followers gain twice the normal amount of money with profession checks. This is considered profit that is not re-invested, and can be taken by the leader, who must visit the base. This bonus is increased to four times if the cohort is left to maintain the base, in addition to other bonuses.